sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Gexer Fillium Huntur (General Darkness)
"General Darkness is a ruthless murderer,more machine then wolf,his heart is beyond redemption,he has fallen under so much darkness that he is respected so highly by the villains that he is reconised as a General." - Light lord Glow. "A strong warrior, went from the light to darkness and then made his way back to the light where he belongs, a skilled hunter and one of great use to Mobius." - Itgilon Real name: Gexer Fillium Huntur False name as a villain: General Darkness Dark Title: General Species: Wolf/Cyborg Age: 37 Powers: Speed,Strength. Skills: Swords,Guns. Weakness: Being mostly machine,he has breathing problems and will cough alot. Alligment: Used to be evil and then returned back to the light side. Backstory Early life General Darkness was born on Fearatorius XI a now destroyed planet,very simmular to mobius,where he was raised to fight in the Feztonical war between the planet Fearatorius XI and Huzlarzia III who's species were mostly ecidna's,the two planets and people had been at war for millions of years,Causing the general to have a huge hate for ecidnas. When the general arived on Huzlarzia III,he was assigned into the Alpha camp where he met a girl who was around his age named Kazelia Winfur,who he ended up having a crush on however the leader of the Ecidna army,Sebuc personally went into the war himself and battled Kazelia to the death and murdered her infront of the general causing him to dive at Sebuc and kill him and as Kazelia died in his armys she said to him to "Make those animals extinct and all those who stand in your way..." and then she died,he made the promise to her that he would kill all echidna's and all those who stand in his way causing him to fall on a dark path. Dark Alligence After leaving the planet,he fleed to the closest known planet with ecidna's on it,Mobius,where he met with Dark Lord Wrath who reconised his anger as a extreme case of revenge,in which motivated Wrath to allow the general to join the Dark Alligence and in turn eventually the general got his rank. Becoming a cyborg One day the general was sent on a mission to Utopia to help captured a immportant camp in which he had a battle with a huge group of gods,he returned to the council in a life support machine,his torso cut almost to bits and Wrath had him sent to the Cyborg part inserter and he was given a new robotic torso and new robotic lungs. The return of Gexer After a long quest for Tantrum he was promised Kazelia's return from him but he betraid him and started destroying the world until being killed by Lux, Dusk and Flash. Gexer then stated he would leave his days of being General Darkness and become Gexer again,leaving behind his hate for echidnas and concentrating on the future. He then became possessed by Death the leader of the grim reapers and later fused with Death. Gallery General Darkness Mask.png|General Darkness mask. General Darkness Non Cyborg.png|No mask. General Darkness Tantrum Formed.png|Tantrum Form General Darkness Nightmare FOrm.png|Nightmare Form General Darkness.png|General Darkness The Night Hunter.jpg|The Night Hunter, Gexer's ship built by Peter under Rias's orders. Theme Gexer "If you're sick of it" - Gexer's sick of being a villain. "Your world is getting blacker." - Tantrum's betrayal towards Gexer. "Take control, it's now or never!" - Gexer realising the revenge path is not the right one. General Darkness "What creates my own madness" The general's anger towards the echidnas and other mobians. "And I am waiting for disaster" The general waiting for his enemies doom. "To tell the truth I am getting away with murder" The general's many kills over the years. "I never look back cause I don't even want to" The general missing the love of his life after she was murdered. Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Dark Category:Evil Category:Wolf Category:Wolves Category:Cyborg Category:Cyborgs Category:Past villains Category:Heroes Category:Hero